callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crew Expendable
"Crew Expendable" is the second mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It sees the player control SAS operator Sergeant John "Soap" MacTavish during a special operation as the SAS retrieve a "package" on board an Estonian freighter known as the Väljakutse. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable) *John Price *Gaz *Wallcroft *Griffen Plot Taking place at night on a storm-lashed Estonian freighter known as the Väljakutse in the Bering Strait, Captain Price leads a team of SAS commandos onto the ship. His team, including SAS newcomer "Soap" MacTavish, rope down onto the ship's deck. Their objective is to recover a suspected nuclear device, which is hidden in a crate inside one of the ship's cargo holds. Captain Price and his team clears the ship's bridge and crew quarters quickly, then proceed through the cargo holds, killing all of the armed guards. They find the package, which turns out to be plutonium, but reports of "fast movers" approaching the ship mean they have to get out quickly, so Soap grabs the shipping manifest and they leave the ship. As they are leaving, the ship is fired upon by the unidentified aircraft. However, the team successfully extract from the ship in the nick of time as it begins to sink. The raid was a partial success, although they could not secure the nuclear device for safekeeping; the manifest seized by Soap points to Middle Eastern military and coup d'etat leader Khaled Al-Asad as the intended buyer of the nuclear device. Weapon loadout Walkthrough Getting Started The player starts in a helicopter. After rappelling down, player is ordered to clear the deck. After cleaning it, the SAS soldiers will breach the door into the deck. Going down the hallway, the player will see a drunken crew member (of the ship) staggering around. He will be shot and the player will continue on, although there is a piece of enemy intel inside the bedroom to the players right in the hallway. After exiting, the player will make a left down to the above-water hull. As the player moves forward, there is a platform with two guards. The player or NPCs will kill them. As the player moves even further along there will be a structure with heavily armed enemies firing at the player. The player will then be instructed on how to crouch. Captain Price asks the helicopter to eliminate the enemies to which the pilots oblige. The squad then breaches into the hull of the ship. Finding the Package Player will then need to search the ship for the package while fighting the enemies. Once the player has picked up the manifest, enemy fast movers will bomb the ship. Getting Out After Price helps the player to get up, the team must escape while the ship is sinking. When the team boards, the player will need to jump to board the helicopter; Price will catch the player. The mission ends with the player watching the ship sinking. Videos Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare - Campaign - Crew Expendable|Original. CoD4 Crew Expendable Arcade Mode Veteran (HD)|Arcade Mode Walkthrough Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remastered - Crew Expendable Walkthrough HD 1080P 60FPS|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Gallery Spawn_point_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|In the helicopter Crew Expendable Remastered MWRemastered.png|Price looking at the freighter in the helicopter (''Modern Warfare Remastered) Rappelling_down_helicopter_onto_freighter_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|Rappelling down Drunk_crew_member_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|Drunken crew member Overview_of_freighter_deck_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|Going to freighter deck Freighter deck MWR.png|On the deck (Modern Warfare Remastered) Safe_spot_from_enemy_fire_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|Heavy enemy forces Breaching_inner_passageways_of_ship_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.PNG|Breaching hull Breaching freighter MWR.png|Ready to breach (Modern Warfare Remastered) End_of_second_hull_atrium_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|Inside Finding_nuclear_packages_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|The squad finding nuclear products Finding_the_manifest_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|The manifest Price helping Soap up MWR.png|Price helping Soap up from the explosion (Modern Warfare Remastered) Escaping_ship_via_gangways_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|Escaping Jumping_onto_heli_and_end_point_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|Exit Escaping freighter MWR.png|Leaving in the helicopter (Modern Warfare Remastered) File:Estonian freighter Crew Expendable CoD4.jpg|Picture of the entire ship File:Soap's Crew Expendable Sketch.png|Soap's sketch for this mission Enemy Intelligence * Laptop 1 is located in the bunk room where the drunk Russian comes out. The laptop will be on a desk next to a computer and under a poster. * Laptop 2 is in the first cargo hold the player enters. If he/she goes down the first set of stairs, the laptop would be on the left, out in the open. Intel_1_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|Laptop 1 Intel_2_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|Laptop 2 Achievements *'Make the Jump' (20 ) - Successfully make the jump to the helicopter. *'The Package' (40 ) - Complete the mission on Veteran difficulty. *'Desert Storm' (10 ) - Find the Desert Eagle in the mission and kill 5 enemies with it (Modern Warfare Remastered only). Transcript Trivia *At the very end of "Game Over", as Soap's vision fades to white, a female news anchor reports that a search for a missing ship, possibly the one in this mission, was called off due to a storm. **Some unused audio mentions that the missing ship had luxury automobiles in it, which the one in this mission did not. *The containers with Chinese characters say "快歌樂運輸", which means "Kriegler Transporting", the name printed on some of the other crates. Kriegler was also the original name of the hostage in "Mile High Club" before it was removed from the storyline of the game and added as a bonus mission. **Kriegler refers to Richard Kriegler, the head art director of Infinity Ward. *Pausing after jumping onto the helicopter will show the player in a hidden corner of the map. *This mission contains many references to the Alien franchise: **The title, "Crew Expendable" is reference to a line from the first film. **The lines "I like to keep this for close encounters" and "Soldier, we are leaving" are from the second film in the series. *It is possible to pick up two Desert Eagles in the first cargo hold and use them interchangeably. *On the side of the container that has the "Package", it says "IW PWN TZ" vertically. *If the player looks closely at the Minigun while it's firing in the beginning, nobody is firing it. *It's impossible to kill the sleeping Russians with grenades. *Firing the USP.45 will not wake up the sleeping Russians, even though it is unsilenced. **Even if the player runs past the sleeping Russians, the other SAS members will not kill them. They will continue to sleep throughout the mission. *There is an OpFor banner behind the nuclear package. *In the first room where Captain Price throws a flashbang, there is a hidden enemy who spawns if the player takes point and goes before their squad. He carries a Desert Eagle and shows up around the corner of a container. If the player kills him, he will drop two Desert Eagles. *The first section where the team clears out the deck and the living quarters, shares the same layout as the CQB test from F.N.G..https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pXFlsv7Z3whttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ca9zZQO7wtI *In the Remastered version of the game, the USP. 45 given to the player is suppressed as opposed to the non-suppressed USP. 45 given to the player in the original version. *In the Remastered version, in the sleeping enemies room, there are cards around the floor and on some tables that have a Greek Flag on their back side. **Also in the nearby bathroom sink, there is a razor with a blood stain next to it. References ru:Корабль (Modern Warfare) sv:Crew Expendable Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels